


Searching for Hanako

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: When all Sakuma want to do in that snowy day is to do nothing, his neighbour, Miyoshi, knock at his door to ask if he saw his white cat.





	Searching for Hanako

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to my very first Joker Game fanfic!! This is actually a secret santa present for deafeningsandwichfun!
> 
> I need to confess, I'm not used to the fandom yet, but hopefully one day I will. By saying this, I need to apologize in advance if Sakuma or Miyoshi are ooc because, as I said, this is my first fic for this fandom. :'v I tried my best, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps: I will add tags after because I'm on the phone and they just let me add already existing tags and my tags MUST be unique. :'v

Everything Sakuma could see through the window was a vast blanket of white snow. In the last few days a lot of snow had fallen, more than Sakuma would ever have imagined. Not that it mattered to him, it was his week of vacations and the meteorology predicted that the snow would stop when he returned to the work. It was just hard to go shopping, but he tried to buy everything at once, to avoid more unnecessary exits.   
  
He planned to do nothing for the rest of the day, but when someone knocked on his door, he felt that such a thing wouldn't happen.   
  
He opened the door and saw that it was his neighbor. His face was red, probably because of the cold.  _ What's his name again? Aah..., _ Sakuma wondered, forcing his memory.   
  
"Is something wrong?"   
"Did you happen to see a white cat?"   
  
_ White _ . Sakuma looked behind the other, only white around him. No wonder he had come to ask about the cat's whereabouts.   
  
"No,” he answered. "Did he disappeared?"   
" _ She _ ," the neighbor whose name still escaped Sakuma's mind corrected. "I haven't seen her since this morning, even calling her, she doesn't appear."   
"How is she?"   
"Ah, white, with long hair... And she uses a red collar."   
"With bell?"   
"She doesn't like to use the bell."   
  
Sakuma reached for his coat and scarf that was on a hanger next to the door. The neighbor raised his eyebrow.   
  
"What's it?"   
"Where are you going?"   
"Is not that obvious?" Sakuma closed the door and smiled. "I'll help you find your cat."   
"It's- it's not necessary, Sakuma."   
  
That caught Sakuma by surprise – the neighbor knew his name while he didn't remember. His life was spent a lot at work, so he only saw his neighbor in the morning when he left for work. They exchanged "good days", sometimes "good nights". There has never been more personal exchange of information or something more intimate between them. They were just neighbors.   
  
"I insist," Sakuma continued, pretending he hadn't forgotten the other's name. He would eventually remember. Or he could read it in the mailbox during the search. "From the color of your face, I assume you've been looking for her for some time. It will be faster that way. "   
  
Without the other's protesting, Sakuma made his way to the doorway, past his neighbor's door-his name was in the mailbox: Miyoshi. Yes! Now he remembered him introducing himself the first time they saw each other. His first impression of Miyoshi was that he was very handsome. He still thought, to tell the truth. Not that he would tell him about it.   
  
Sakuma looked sideways at Miyoshi; his face was serene, but with remnants of worry, it was dazzling, almost like a painting.   
  
"Do you know where your cat usually goes?"   
  
Miyoshi brought his hand to his chin, trying to remember some place he hadn't yet seen. He had practically searched the whole area, and his cat wasn't the type of leaving the house.   
  
"There's a park nearby."   
"Alright, let's see."   
  
They both went to the park. Despite the cold, there were still children playing in the snow. Sakuma approached the mothers who were on watch and asked if they had seen the missing cat. The answer was negative, however, they still looked around the shrubs of the park.   
  
"What would a cat come to do in the cold weather?" Sakuma wondered, looking at his cold hands. He cursed himself for having forgotten to bring his gloves, but the decision to help Miyoshi had been spontaneous, without much thought at the moment. He'd even been lucky that his scarf was next to his coat on the hanger, or he wouldn't have brought it.   
"I don't know, Hanako rarely leaves the house."   
"Hanako?"   
  
Sakuma looked curiously at Miyoshi, holding up a laugh.

 

"Wha… What? It's her name."   
"I thought she would have a fancy name, pompous, maybe foreign," Sakuma laughed. "Hanako is such a common name!"   
"It was my mother who chose the name," he lied. Miyoshi wasn't honest when it came to cats. He told his co-workers that he didn't like cats, when in fact he loved them. It was one of his passions since he was a child.   
"The name is cute. I like traditional names."   
  
For a moment Sakuma vowed to see Miyoshi's cheeks turning red. He thought it was because of the cold; the other only wore an overcoat, after all. Probably, when Miyoshi noticed Hanako's absence, he took only his coat and went looking for her. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Miyoshi's neck, who was taken by surprise.   
  
“ You- you didn't need to give me your scarf," he said, without, however, making a move to get it out.   
"Come on, there's a vending machine there," Sakuma rose, blowing into his hands, trying to warm them up.   
  
Miyoshi followed the other to the machine, still with his hands on Sakuma's scarf. He only withdrew them when the other handed him a can of hot coffee.   
  
"You-"   
"I know," Sakuma interrupted, opening his can. "I didn't need, but I wanted to."   
"Why are you helping me so much?"   
“Because we are neighbors?"   
"You didn't even remember my name," Miyoshi snapped, analyzing the expression of horror that gripped Sakuma's face. Was right.   
"Was it so obvious?"   
"I saw you looking at the mailbox, I imagined that was why."   
"Sorry, Miyoshi."   
  
Miyoshi's heart almost jumped when Sakuma uttered his name for the first time. Ah, from the first day he liked the other – it was a simple crush that was only fortifying at the moment.   
  
"Aaah," sighed Sakuma. "Has Hanako come home yet? It's getting late. "   
"Perhaps. Let's go back."   
  
So they did. As they walked, Sakuma drew various subjects to talk about, clearly for Miyoshi not to think about Hanako. Deep down, he was grateful for that.   
  
When we arrived, it was a disappointment not to see Hanako in front of the door. Miyoshi felt the weight of worry on his back again.   
  
"Thank you, Sakuma," he murmured, his hand on the door handle. "Maybe she'll show up later."   
  
Miyoshi opened the door and heard a meow. From the inside. Running out of the room, came the white cat with long hair and red collar, to greet the arrival of the owner. She stopped in front of the two men in surprise, licking at her paw as if she had never been missing.   
  
"W-where were you, Hanako ?!" Miyoshi asked, obviously unanswered. He picked her up.   
"Maybe it was inside a drawer or a closet?" Sakuma allowed himself to enter the other's house. Finally, comfortable warmth.   
  
Facing this, Miyoshi went to his room and saw that, in fact, his closet door was open. Maybe Hanako had come in when he was tidying up his clothes and didn't realize she was inside. The cat leapt from his arms and ran to the stranger. She sniffed at him, analyzing that fellow. She began purring and rubbed Sakuma's legs.   
  
"She liked you," Miyoshi commented.   
  
Sakuma bent down and petted Hanako, who was satisfied with the attention given. When he stopped, however, she looked at him, confused.   
  
"I'm glad she's all right," he rose, adjusting his coat.   
“Tha... Thank you for helping me."   
"You're welcome."   
  
As soon as he was about to leave, Miyoshi stopped him and asked to wait a while, then fetched a bag with a bow to the room.   
  
"At work we made a secret friend and I forgot to take my gift, so I had to buy another thing for my co-worker," he explained and handed the sack to Sakuma. "Anyway, you can keep this. As a thanks. "   
"Oh, there's no need..."   
"I've said that three times today."   
  
Sakuma just smiled and opened the sack. It was a pair of gloves.  _ Obviously I didn't buy it for you because I noticed that you never took gloves to work _ , Miyoshi thought, being that he had actually bought for Sakuma.   
  
"Thank you."   
"No need."   
  
As soon as Sakuma returned home, Miyoshi grabbed at Hanako.   
  
"Don't disappeared like this again... But thanks for the opportunity..."

  
  



End file.
